WHAT MAKES A DAD
by enyes
Summary: *How Adam sees John as father* Adam mengenal John Winchester yang baru ia temui sebagai Ayah. Tapi Adam tahu, ada banyak hal yang John sembunyikan darinya. Prekuel 4x19.


**WHAT MAKES A DAD**

"Dad."

Satu frasa itu tidak mau lepas dari pikiran Adam. Setiap kali kata itu muncul dalam pikirannya, sebuah senyuman akan merekah di bibirnya. Adam membisikkan kata itu, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Hari yang ia nanti-nantikan akhirnya tiba; hari dimana ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Pria itu muncul begitu saja di suatu pagi di kediaman Milligan, tempat ia dan Kate, ibunya tinggal. Adam melakukan kontak pertamanya dengan pria yang kini ia sebut 'ayah' itu di ruang makan, saat ia bersiap untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Adam untuk mengenali siapa pria itu. Ia sekonyong-konyong _tahu _bahwa pria itu adalah ayahnya.

Sungguh, Adam berharap bus sekolah akan datang terlambat untuk menjemputnya. John Winchester—begitulah pria itu tadi memperkenalkan dirinya—baru bertanya sedikit mengenai dirinya, dan Adam masih sangat bersemangat untuk menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan padanya _dan _menanyakan segala sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui tentang pria itu. Namun bus itu bahkan datang lebih cepat dari jadwal sehingga ia harus meninggalkan sesi tanya-jawab itu dengan berat hati. Tapi pria itu berjanji, bahwa mereka akan segera bertemu lagi. Adam berpegang pada janji itu, berharap akan ada pertemuan lain diantara mereka.

Dan John Winchester menepati janjinya.

**29 September 2003**

Adam duduk dengan canggung di bangku penumpang sedan hitam klasik itu. Yang ia ingat, John memperkenalkan mobil itu sebagai Impala. John berada di sampingnya, mengemudi tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan.

"Jadi, Nak," John melirik sekilas pada Adam, "selamat ulang tahun ke-13."

Adam tersenyum canggung. "Trims, uh," Ia berhenti sebentar, menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang terus berputar di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini, "Dad."

John tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Adam. Namun dalam semburat senyum itu tergurat pula kepedihan. Kepedihan yang tidak dimengerti Adam.

**29 September 2004**

Impala itu berhenti di depan rumah tempat Adam dan ibunya tinggal. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Adam berpaling pada John.

"Pertandingan yang seru, Dad. Terima kasih sudah membawaku untuk menonton baseball _lagi_. Kado yang menyenangkan untuk ulang tahun ke-14."

John mengangguk sekilas, "Aku senang bisa menghabiskan hari bersamamu, Nak. Mungkin menonton pertandingan bola bisa kita jadikan ritual-hari-ulang-tahunmu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dan Adam melihat guratan kepedihan itu lagi dalam senyuman itu. Kepedihan yang sama yang ia lihat di hari yang sama setahun lalu.

Adam beringsut keluar dari mobil. Dalam satu ayunan pelan, ia menutup pintu sedan hitam John lalu melambaikan tangan ketika mobil itu menjauh. Adam menghela napas. Ia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menanyakan makna senyuman itu pada ayahnya di pertemuan berikutnya.

**April 2005**

Kate tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit—satu lagi shift malam di Unit Gawat Darurat—ketika Adam tiba di rumah.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan John?" tanya Kate sambil memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan," Adam menjawab seadanya sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. "Kami bermain billiard. bercakap-cakap dan bermain poker, Dad bahkan mengajariku beberapa trik poker."

"Well. Kulihat kau cukup akrab dengan John," Kate menanggapi. "Itu hal yang bagus bukan?"

Adam tidak menjawab.

Kate menghela napas. "Baiklah, masih ada seloyang pizza yang bisa kau hangatkan untuk sarapan besok. Bye Adam," kata Kate sambil mengecup dahi Adam sebelum pergi.

Adam bergeming. Ia hanya teralihkan oleh jawaban John saat ia bertanya mengenai guratan yang selalu menyertai setiap senyuman John.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada orang-orang yang kusayangi," jawab John. "Aku berharap bisa mempertemukanmu dengan mereka. Tapi lebih baik tidak."

Adam merasa John menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan itu mengusiknya.

**29 September 2005**

Adam memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada John. Pria itu baru saja menggeser segelas penuh bir ke arahnya. Sambil mengangkat gelasnya, John menyuruh Adam untuk meminum birnya.

"Bersulang untuk ulang tahun Adam ke-15," kata John sebelum menyesap isi gelasnya. "Oh, dan untuk keberhasilannya mengemudikan Impala mengelilingi Windom dengan selamat."

Adam tergelak, mengingat pengalamannya belajar mengendarai mobil dengan sedan hitam yang super keren itu. Adam belum menjadi pengemudi yang handal memang. Tapi les mengemudi singkat tadi cukup menyenangkan buatnya.

"Bersulang untuk ayah yang hebat," kata Adam pada akhirnya, lalu menyesap bir pertamanya. Ia berjengat karena sengatan rasa minuman itu.

John tersenyum karena ucapan Adam. Lagi-lagi senyum yang sama, dengan guratan kepedihan diantara lengkungan bibir itu. Pria itu meletakkan gelas birnya. Setelah satu helaan napas ia berkata, "i'm just some guy who took you to a baseball game once a year. Mengajakmu pergi menonton pertandingan baseball tiap tahun tidak menjadikanku seorang ayah, Nak," katanya lirih.

Adam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah," kata John tiba-tibam sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "siapa yang mau bermain billiard?"

Adam mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengekor ayahnya menuju meja billiard di ujung bar, berharap bola-sodok dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ucapan ayahnya barusan.

**April 2010**

Adam berusaha membuat semua kejadian ini masuk akal. Ia _pernah _mati. Ghoul memakannya dan ibunya hidup-hidup. Ia ingat itu. Ia pernah berada di nirwana, dimana ia memiliki malam Prom yang luarbiasa dengan Kristin McGee. Tiba-tiba saja malaikat-malaikat—atau paling tidak begitulah mereka memperkenalkan dirinya—datang dan mengumumkan sesuatu tentang Michael dan kebangkitannya.

Lalu inilah yang terjadi; ia bangun di rumah yang tidak ia kenal, dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, memperdebatkan keberadaannya dan tugasnya sebagai Pedang Michael yang telah ia setujui. Bukan apa-apa, tapi para malaikat itu berjanji akan mempertemukan ia dengan ibunya, satu-satunya orang penting dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Adam menolak tawaran yang berhubungan dengan ibu yang sangat ia sayangi?

Dean dan Sam Winchester, kedua kakak tirinya terus memaksanya untuk lebih percaya pada mereka dari pada janji-janji malaikat di surga. Pria setengah baya bernama Bobby bahkan ikut mengungkit nama John Winchester, pria yang pernah ia sebut ayah, yang tidak pernah menemuinya lagi sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-15.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad," kata Adam lantang. Ia terus melanjutkan ucapan defensifnya terhadap serangan Sam dan Bobby. Namun, sesaat setelah ia selesai dengan perkataannya, ia terdiam. Baris awal ucapannya adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan John di bar pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 beberapa tahun lalu.

Sam meninggalkan Adam sendirian di dapur dengan sebotol bir dingin. Sam baru saja menjelaskan situasi John yang sebenarnya pada Adam; bagaimana selama ini John berusaha melindungi Adam dari dunia kelam John, dunia yang juga menjadi milik Dean dan Sam.

Ia menyesap birnya. Sensasi sengatan bir itu mengingatkannya pada bir pertamanya, yang ia minum bersama John di bar. Kini semuanya masuk akal bagi Adam. Bukan perkara kebangkitannya kembali—ia masih tidak yakin akan ucapan Zachariah maupun Sam—tetapi akan kenangan-kenangan yang ia dapat dari John; guratan kepedihan dan ucapannya di bar. Untuk sesaat, ada rasa rindu mengalir saat mengenang sosok John Winchester.

Adam menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa berat karena semua hal ini. Dibaringkannya dirinya di ceruk dekat jendela, sambil memejamkan mata ia menggumammkan frasa yang sudah sejak lama tidak pernah lagi mampir di kepalanya.

"Dad."

**END**

Review, kritik dan komentar sangat diharapkan :) thanks for reading


End file.
